


Why are you creepy

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why are you creepy [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, F/F, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Iza sing a cheerful song which Lucia reluctantly joined in.





	Why are you creepy

Announcer: Catch a sneak peek of Iza and Lucia on Disney XD.

Iza turns on the radio and a song played.

She began to dance and walked into a goth girl's room.

Lucia thought 'Oh no'

Iza began to sing ~Why are you creepy~

Lucia said "No i'm not!"

Iza sanged ~And you scare everyone~

Lucia said "Oh come on!"

Iza sanged ~You don't need to worry~

Lucia realized that she can't stop dancing.

Lucia takes a deep breath

Lucia began to sing ~Why am i creepy~

Iza sanged ~Yes you did~

Lucia sanged ~I started to get worried~

Iza sanged ~No you didn't~

Lucia sanged ~What if i do this~

Lucia began to tap dance but they hears a thunder crash.

Iza said "Uh-oh?"

Lucia sanged ~Oops i guess i got carried away~

Iza and Lucia said "Yes ma'am"

Announcer: Iza and Lucia new series coming in 2020 on Disney XD.

Iza laughed and Lucia growled.


End file.
